


Sweat on my Brow, a Vein in my Vision

by uruhead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Come Eating, Cum Eating, M/M, Nebulous Timeline, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slapping, Unspecified Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's mouth sometimes run at the most inconvenient times; happily, Thor has learned how to put him back in his place when the time is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat on my Brow, a Vein in my Vision

**Author's Note:**

> a quick story just so i'm able to say i've posted something between my wanda&pietro thing and this fuckin' stain of a tom&chris story. hopefully that comes to a close soon, i'm not sure where it's going, but i'm glad that it's still going. i'm nearly constantly working on it!

Loki must have had so much saliva pouring from his mouth or actual water being dripped onto his chest with how wet he felt. Thor straddling his chest, his knees digging into and pinning down Loki's arms, cock slapping against his face - maybe it wasn't Thor anymore, since Thor (the person) had gotten off of him and come back to straddle him again. Loki wouldn't know unless the blindfold was taken off of him.  
  
The thought of someone else slapping his face with a cock made him moan, but it was definitely Thor's heat, Thor's smell. Thor grabbed his hair tied in a loose bun at the back of his head, dragging his head forward without much resistance on Loki's part. The summer heat had made everything warmer, and therefore slicker - the sweat on their bodies making every brush of skin glide.  
  
Loki's legs were held open by a spreader bar, arms bound tight to his body with ropes. The only thing that would make this better, he thought absently, was being suspended, but he would bring that up another time.  
  
"Open," Thor growled, and Loki's jaw went slack, tongue sliding over his bottom teeth. Another drop of saliva trickled down his chin and onto the hollow of his throat.  
  
"Good boy," the thunder god groaned as the tip of his prick slid along his tongue. "Look at that, so wet. You've always had such a pretty mouth, Loki. That bow of your lip, your straight teeth. I've always been so fixated on your mouth, always wondering what it would look like wrapped around a cock. I remember so vividly when you had blood in your mouth, dripping over your tongue, over your lips. You looked so disheveled. So beautiful."  
  
Loki let a hot breath leave his chest, making Thor press his cock farther into his mouth to chase the warmth.  
  
"How many times have I come in your mouth today, Loki? How many times have you swallowed my seed? Have you counted?"  
  
Expecting an answer, Thor pulled his hips back.  
  
"Four," Loki hissed. "Four times... my..."  
  
He hated saying it, gritting his teeth. Thor grabbed his hair, smearing his cock along Loki's cheek.  
  
"My king."  
  
Thor hummed, satisfied, "I should make it five. You hate saying that, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, my king."  
  
"But, tell me this, Loki:  Does it make you aroused, knowing that I can tie you up and force you to swallow my cum because I am your king?"  
  
Loki huffed through his nose. "Permission to speak freely, my king?"  
  
"Indulge me, boy."  
  
"You don't force to do anything, Thor. I swallow your cum because I want to, not because you make me. You are my king because I choose to serve you." Loki bared his teeth, a jealous worm working through his chest and up to his throat, a resemblance to what he felt before this relationship had started, pure hatred. "You're nothing but a child and I am _indulging_ you because I find it amusing, seeing you--."  
  
Thor slapped Loki hard, Loki feeling his jaw click against Thor's knuckles. Put in his place. Loki's mind turned back to the matte black instead of the veining red rage seeping through the sides. He let a small breath out through his teeth, breathless. Matte black was a much better feeling than his rage. Loki felt much better knowing that his mind could be settled with a perfectly timed slap to the face.  
  
It was quiet for a moment. "What's your word, Loki?"  
  
Another seeping vein of red slipped into his vision, a bubble of rage. "You are disgusting prat, living off of your power trips and--."  
  
Another slap, this time his palm turning his head hard to the other side. "What's your word, Loki?"  
  
"You called me a monster so many times, called me brother, and now you're sticking your cock in places that the All-Father himself wouldn't look with his one, clouding eye--."  
  
More urgently, Thor gripped Loki's hair tight and wrapped his hand around Loki's throat. Finally, Loki silenced himself. If Thor could not soothe him with pain, taking his words away would bring him back down.  
  
Another long moment of silence, and Loki's lips turned up slightly. "What would you like me to say, my king?"  
  
"Your _word_ , boy."  
  
Another smirk, cocky. "Stark."  
  
Thor let out a dry chuckle, letting Loki's hair go and nearly throwing his head down onto the mattress below.  
  
"Good boy, Loki. Mouth open, maybe I can feed you my cum instead of having you begging for attention through your nasty words."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
